


Unimpressed

by Flameroyalty



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Desperation, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Insults, M/M, Machine Nines, Multi, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader-Insert, degregation, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: "Think of it as an incentive appealing to your feeble human desires."





	Unimpressed

**Author's Note:**

> Take this you heathens.

“I’m severely disappointed in your performance regarding our recent cases. I suppose it was foolish of me to put any kind of hope in a human.”

“Oh? Explain further.” 

You were in no place to be giving attitude. No place to be demanding anything. You were lucky to even have his attention. You should be begging for his words.

“You’re all such inferior beings.” He speaks with the utmost certainty. He’s ran the tests. 

“Yep.” You nod eagerly. Agreement is all you know. You melt into his voice so easily. He’d drown you in it if he could. Save him the future inconvenience of your insisted existence. 

“So incredibly weak, fragile, little creatures.”

“Tell me about it.” You’re pleading. Not an uncommon occurrence at times like this. 

“I don’t understand how they expect me to work with such an incompetent _ thing _ . You slow progress to a near halt. You lack any adequate interrogation and observation skills. You disobey direct orders. Have no respect for authority. I’m not sure you could write your name correctly if instructed.”

“Mhm.” You’re falling deeper. The glow of the artificial light is fading. Your focus zeroed in on him. 

“Helpless and needy. You follow me around like a lost pet. It’s obvious and humiliating. You’re an embarrassment to yourself, myself, and the department. You’re a waste of resources, time, and energy. The implication we’re anywhere near equals is an insult. You hardly pass as anything above worthless.”

“Nines, please, I’m so close.” The words fall from your lips against your will. You wish you could take them back. Another of your multitudes of mistakes. 

He pulls out and away from you. All support holding you up against the wall of the evidence room lost, causing you to fall to your knees. You expected it but whine regardless at the sudden loss of contact, of fullness. Your body aches and the impact to the tile makes your knees sting. You needed him like you needed air and you hate yourself for it. You constantly seek out the destruction, the degradation. You shouldn’t be surprised at his denial. 

“You are a sad, pathetic excuse of a partner. Perhaps when you manage to do, anything really, successfully, I’ll reward you. Why should I do my job if you refuse to do yours. Think of it as an incentive appealing to your feeble human desires. Earn it.”

He leans down to your exposed, cold, craving body. He’s close enough you can feel the warmth of his overheated systems. He wasn’t built for this but it was the only way to get you to be any kind of productive. His eyes stare right through you, expression blank. He doesn’t even have the mercy to laugh at you. You’re not sure you’d deserve the ease of his pity. The silence filling the room reminds you that you’re absolutely nothing. 

You desperately want to reach out for him but you know you can’t. Fingers twitch at the thought but you manage to keep control for once. You know better than to allow yourself such an indulgence. There were very few unspoken rules in this arrangement and you couldn’t take the risk. He’d happily disappear entirely if you gave him any reason to. 

His voice is smooth, “Your emotions will be your downfall [Y/N]. It would be to your advantage to keep them in check. I will remind you that I do not care for you in any capacity. I do however find these sessions of honesty beneficial, so I supposed you’re good for something. Otherwise you are completely insignificant to me. Replaceable, disposable. Remember your place.”

He leaves you there. Your clothes lay in a messy pile beside you on the floor. Slowly getting dressed, you begin to count the seconds. You knew how long to wait until you could walk up the stairs after him. He didn’t want to be seen near you on a regular day, nevermind in this shattered state. You couldn’t blame him.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this exposes more of me than I'd like it to. Wrote this instead of sleeping on a really bad night and I had no intention of posting it, but then I kept thinking of lines so it got fleshed out for here. Writing this was me taking a break from my multichapter Soft!NinesxReader fic, which will be out eventually and a lot more satisfying.


End file.
